mytologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Snehvid og Rosenrød
Der var engang en fattig kone, som boede i et lille hus. Udenfor lå der en lille have, og deri voksede to rosenbuske, en med røde og en med hvide roser. Hun havde to små piger, som lignede de to rosenbuske, og den ene hed Snehvid, den anden Rosenrød. Det var de bedste og gladeste børn, man kunne tænke sig. Snehvid var mere blid og stille end Rosenrød, som holdt mest af at løbe ud på marken og plukke blomster og fange sommerfugle. Hun sad næsten altid hjemme hos sin mor og hjalp hende i huset eller læste højt for hende. Børnene holdt så meget af hinanden, at de altid holdt hinanden i hånden, når de gik ud, og når Snehvid sagde: "Vi vil aldrig skilles," svarede Rosenrød: "Nej, aldrig, så længe vi lever," og moderen nikkede og sagde: "I skal altid dele, hvad I får." Ofte løb de alene om i skoven og samlede bær, men dyrene gjorde dem aldrig noget. De kom nok så tillidsfuldt hen til dem, og haren spiste kålblade af deres hånd, rådyret græssede ved siden af dem, hjorten sprang lystig forbi, og fuglene blev siddende på grenene og sang så kønt, de bare kunne. Der hændte dem aldrig noget ondt. Når de havde løbet for længe om i skoven, og det blev mørkt, før de vidste af det, lagde de sig ned i mosset og sov, og moderen vidste det og var ikke bange for dem. En morgen, da de vågnede, så de et dejligt barn i skinnende hvide klæder sidde ved siden af dem. Det smilede til dem og gik så ind i skoven uden at sige noget. Da de så sig om opdagede de, at de havde ligget og sovet ganske nær ved en dyb afgrund, og hvis de var gået blot et par skridt videre, var de styrtet derned. Da de kom hjem og fortalte det til deres mor, sagde hun, at det måtte have været den engel, som våger over de gode børn. Snehvid og Rosenrød holdt hytten så pæn og ren, at det var en fryd at se på. Om sommeren gjorde Rosenrød i stand og stillede hver morgen en buket med en hvid og en rød rose udenfor sin mors seng. Om vinteren gjorde Snehvid ild på og satte kedlen over. Den var af messing, men var pudset så blank, at den skinnede som guld. Om aftenen, når det blev mørkt, og sneen faldt udenfor, sagde moderen: "Gå hen og skyd slåen for, Snehvid," og så satte de sig ved ilden, og moderen tog en stor bog og læste for de to pigebørn, der sad og spandt. Ved siden af dem lå et lille lam og oppe på en stang sad en hvid due med hovedet under vingen. En aften, da de sad og havde det rart og hyggeligt, hørte de, at der blev banket på døren. "Skynd dig lidt at lukke op, Rosenrød," sagde moderen, "det er vel en vandringsmand, der beder om nattely." Rosenrød gik hen og trak slåen fra, men det var ingen fattig mand, men en bjørn, som stak hovedet ind af døren. Rosenrød gav et højt skrig og for tilbage, lammet brægede, duen fløj op og Snehvid skjulte sig bag sin mors seng. "I skal ikke være bange," sagde bjørnen, "jeg er kun blevet noget kold, og ville gerne varme mig lidt." "Kom, du stakkels bjørn," sagde moderen, "og læg dig kun hen ved ilden, men pas på, at du ikke brænder din pels." Derpå kaldte hun på Snehvid og Rosenrød, som også kom frem, og lidt efter lidt forvandt også lammet og duen deres skræk. "Kan I ikke børste sneen lidt af mig," sagde bjørnen, og da børnene havde taget en kost og børstet den, strakte den sig ved ilden og brummede fornøjet. De blev efterhånden helt fortrolige med deres løjerlige gæst og gav sig til at lege med den. De trak den i hårene, satte fødderne på ryggen af den og rullede den rundt eller slog løs på den med en gren, og når den brummede, lo de blot af den. Bjørnen fandt sig tålmodigt i det, men når den syntes, det blev alt for galt, råbte den: "I tager livet af mig, børn. Snehvid og Rosenrød, I volder jeres friers død." Da det blev sengetid, sagde moderen til bjørnen: "Du må gerne blive liggende der ved ovnen, så kan du da ikke mærke kulden og det stygge vejr." Ved daggry lukkede børnene den ud, og den travede igen ud i sneen. Men fra nu af kom den hver aften, lagde sig ved ilden og lod børnene lege, så meget de havde lyst, og de blev så vant til, at den kom, at de ikke lukkede døren, før den sorte gæst var kommet ind. Da foråret kom og træerne begyndte at blive grønne, sagde bjørnen en morgen til Snehvid: "Nu kan jeg ikke komme her hele sommeren." "Hvor skal du da hen?" spurgte hun. "Jeg må blive ude i skoven og holde vagt ved mine skatte for de slemme dværge," svarede den, "om vinteren, når jorden er frosset, er de nødt til at blive dernede og kan ikke komme herop, men nu har solen fået magt og smeltet is og sne, og da lister de sig til at stjæle, hvad de kan få fat i, og så kommer det ikke så let for dagens lys igen." Snehvid var helt bedrøvet ved at sige farvel. Da bjørnen ville løbe ud gennem døren, var der en krog, som greb fat i dens pels og flåede den lidt, og Snehvid syntes, at hun så noget gyldent skinne frem, men hun var dog ikke rigtig sikker i sin sag. Og bjørnen løb af sted i en fart og forsvandt snart mellem træerne. Nogen tid efter sendte moderen børnene ud i skoven, for at de skulle samle nogle kviste. De kom da til et stort træ, som lå fældet på jorden, og syntes nok, der sprang noget op og ned mellem grenene, og da de gik nærmere så de, at det var en dværg med et gammelt, vissent ansigt. Hans lange hvide skæg var klemt fast i en revne i træet, og han sprang frem og tilbage som en hund, der er bundet, og vidste ikke, hvordan han skulle slippe fri. Han gloede med sine røde øjne på pigerne og råbte: "Hvorfor står I der. Kan I ikke komme og hjælpe mig." "Hvordan har du dog båret dig ad, lille mand?" spurgte Rosenrød. "Dumme nysgerrige gås," sagde dværgen, "jeg ville kløve træet og hugge noget småt brænde til køkkenet. Ved stærk ild brænder vores smule mad straks. Vi behøver ikke så meget som I store, grådige mennesker. Jeg havde allerede fået kilen ind og troede den hellige grav var vel forvaret, men det forbistrede træ var så glat, at den sprang ud igen, og revnen lukkede sig så hurtigt sammen, at mit smukke hvide skæg kom i klemme, og nu kan jeg ikke få det ud igen. Se, hvor I står og griner med jeres dumme mælkebrødsfjæs. Hvor I er væmmelige." "Nu skal jeg kalde på nogle folk," sagde Rosenrød. "Det var også et påfund, din torskepande," snerrede dværgen, "I er allerede to for mange." "Vær nu blot ikke så utålmodig," sagde Snehvid, "nu skal jeg hjælpe dig." Derpå tog hun sin saks op af lommen og klippede skægget over. Dværgen greb øjeblikkelig sin sæk, der var fyldt med guld. "Sikke nogle uopdragne tøse," brummede han, "sådan at mishandle mit smukke skæg. Gid pokker havde jer." Derpå tog han sækken på ryggen og traskede af sted uden så meget som at se på pigerne. En dag gik Snehvid og Rosenrød ned til åen for at fange fisk. Da de kom i nærheden af den, så de noget, der lignede en stor græshoppe, skyndte sig derhen og så, at det var dværgen. "Hvor skal du hen?" spurgte Rosenrød, "du skal da vel ikke i vandet?" - "Nej, så gal er jeg dog ikke," råbte han, "kan I ikke se, det er den forbistrede fisk, der vil hale mig ned." Den lille fyr havde siddet og medet. Uheldigvis havde vinden viklet medesnoren ind i hans skæg, og da nu en stor fisk bed på krogen, havde han ikke kræfter nok til at hale den op. Fisken var den stærkeste og rev dværgen med sig. Det hjalp ikke stort, at han greb fat i sivene eller stråene, han måtte følge fiskens bevægelser og var hele tiden lige ved at plumpe i vandet. Pigerne kom netop i rette øjeblik. De greb fat i ham og prøvede på at få snøren ud af skægget, men det var alt for indfiltret. De var da nødt til at bruge saksen igen, og skægget blev jo endnu et lille stykke kortere. "Er det en måde at bære sig ad på," skreg dværgen rasende, "I skamskænder mig jo helt, så jeg knap kan være bekendt at vise mig for nogen. Gid alle ulykker må ramme jer." Han tog nu sin sæk med perler på nakken og forsvandt bagved en sten uden at sige et ord mere. Kort tid efter sendte moderen de to pigebørn til byen for at købe garn og bånd. Vejen gik over en hede, hvor der hist og her lå mægtige klippestykker. Pludselig fik de øje på en stor fugl, der kredsede i luften over deres hoveder, bestandig lavere og lavere, og til sidst fløj ned bag et af klippestykkerne. Straks derefter lød et ynkeligt skrig, og da de løb derhen så de, at ørnen havde slået klo i deres gamle bekendt, dværgen, og lige skulle til at flyve af sted med ham. Børnene fik ondt af ham og holdt så fast på ham, at ørnen til sidst måtte give slip. Da han var kommet sig af sin første forskrækkelse råbte han rasende: "Kan I dog ikke tage lidt forsigtigere på mig. I har ganske flået min tynde bluse. I er nogle utålelig klodsede tøse." Derpå tog han sin sæk med ædelstene på nakken og slæbte den ind i sin hule under klippen. Pigerne var allerede vant til hans utaknemmelighed og gik roligt videre. Da de på hjemvejen igen gik over heden, kom de bag på dværgen, der havde rystet alle sine ædelstene ud på jorden, fordi han tænkte, at der ikke kom nogen forbi så sent. Aftensolen skinnede på de pragtfulde stene, og de lyste og strålede i alle regnbuens farver, og børnene blev stående for at se på dem. "Hvad står I der og glor på?" skreg dværgen, og hans askegrå ansigt blev højrødt af vrede. I det samme hørte de en høj brummen og en sort bjørn kom travende ud af skoven. Forskrækket sprang dværgen op, men han kunne ikke få tid til at smutte bort, for bjørnen var lige ved ham. "Skån mit liv," råbte han ude af sig selv af angst, "I skal få alle mine dejlige ædelstene. Hvad fornøjelse har I af sådan en lille spinkel fyr. I kan jo næsten ikke mærke, at I får noget i munden. Tag hellere de to slemme tøse der, det er lækkerbidskener." Bjørnen brød sig ikke om, hvad han sagde, men gav den ondskabsfulde fyr et eneste slag med sin lab, så han faldt om, så død som en sild. Pigebørnene var løbet deres vej, men bjørnen råbte efter dem: "Snehvid og Rosenrød. Vent lidt og tag mig med." De kendte da deres gamle ven igen og standsede, men da bjørnen var kommet hen til dem, faldt bjørneskindet pludselig af, og der stod en smuk, ung mand i gyldne klæder. "Jeg er en kongesøn," sagde han, "og den onde dværg havde stjålet mine skatte og forvandlet mig til en bjørn, så jeg måtte løbe omkring i skoven. Ved hans død er j eg blevet løst af fortryllelsen, og han har fået sin velfortjente straf." Snehvid blev gift med kongesønnen og Rosenrød med hans bror, og de store skatte, som dværgen havde gemt inde i sin hule, delte de med hinanden. Den gamle mor levede endnu mange år lykkelig og glad hos sine børn. De to rosenbuske tog hun med sig, og de bar hvert år de dejligste hvide og røde roser. (Grimm og Grimm u.d.) Kilder *Grimm, Jacob, og Wilhelm Grimm. u.d. »Snehvid og Rosenrød.« www.grimmstories.com. Senest hentet eller vist den 22. 02 2016. http://www.grimmstories.com/da/grimm_eventyr/snehvid_og_rosenrod. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Eventyr Kategori:Brødrene Grimms eventyr